xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yellowlightning1996/How to fight the Vita.
The fight with the Vita is the first part of the final boss in Xenoblade X . It's said to be the most complicated boss in the game. I have seen on Youtube that people have trouble figuring out how to fight it properly. So this blog is about what to do to make the fight easier with both Ground Gear and Skells .. In the beginning of the first phase of the fight it uses an Ether Megacannon art, which only attacks one character (even though it looks like it could hit multiple). It can also use Terminal Break and Terminal Meteor, both are thermal attacks. The Break art inflicks blaze and could knockout a party member in a matter of seconds if ur health is low. To prevent this, equip your party with Blaze Resist XX Augments. The Meteor inflicks topple on your Skells, but inflicks flinch when someones fighting with Ground Gear. The two attacks can be removed by destroying the appandages on the hands, Break on the right and Meteor on the left. When it's health is down quite a bit, it uses Reflect-All which will reflect ur attack back at you, do not use arts when it uses it unless you have augments that bypass reflect damage. The first phase shouldn't be too hard to finish if u use attacks like G-Busters which will stagger it so it can be binded. The center of the interior where the battle takes place gives your skells Skell Fuel Recovery, so you shouldn't have to worry if your skells are low on fuel. In the second phase it transforms putting it's armor on it's back. The armor has higher defense than the purple body, so concentrate on attacking the body. It will also summon multiple satellises to assit it, giving buffs, making it's arts stronger or attacking the party. It's better to get rid of the satellises to give you the upper hand. The Vita has more attacks like the Lethal Plane, which can cause quite an amount of damage, and can topple you. Most of it's attacks in the second phase are Ether, so equiping your party and Skells with Ether Resistance XX Augments or armor will be quite helpful. Most of them are also ranged, so inflickting it with Virus will help. The Multi-Cannon can be removed by destroying one of the appendages on the shoulders. When it's health is a little more than 25% down, a Shield Satellis will pass it's barrier to the Vita, making it invincible until the Shield Satellis is taken down. As long as the barrier is protecting the Vita, it's health will regenerate so u better take down the Shield Satellis quickly. It is possible to defeat the Vita before the barrier is cast, if one attack is really powerful, or clobber it with melee combo's while it's toppled. The Link Satellis that surrounds the Shield Satellis are tricky to figure out how to kill. It's resistance to all attributes is 100%, so every attack only gives it 1 percent. To finish it faster, inflick it with an attribute resistance down, like the Longsword arts Magnum Edge and Burning Slash . You can also use the Longsword art Blossom Dance to finish it quickly. Depending on what attribute is down finish it with that kind of attack. Attributes are very important to know, so I would recommend u learn more. Also any weapon u carry shows what kind of attribute it will use. Once the Shield Satellis is down, the Vita will be enraged meaning it can no longer be toppled. It will also summon several satellises which will overpower your party, so for safety take down the satellises as soon as u can. Having the Skell art Phoenix Wings can be a big help. The Vita will also use an Energy Drain art which will drain your party of their TP. What I would use is to equip Lin with a Ranged: TP Gain Up augment. Another thing u might want for the second half is Topple Resistance XX Augments . Cause some of the Vita's attacks can stagger and topple you. For the arts and skills your party might need. Dual Guns Elma, Phog, Celica = Ghost Factory, Ghostwalker, Violent Streak, Zero Zero Shields Lin, L, HB = Drum Roll, Shield Wall, Wild Down, Atomic Hit, Mindstorm, Bombardier Photon Sabers Doug, Yelv = Starlight Duster, Starfall Rondo, Starfall Blossom, Astral Heal, Geolibrium, Astral Purge Dual Swords Elma, Murderess, Phog = Seventh Edge, Shadowstrike, Thirsty Edge, Side Slash Gatling Guns Lin, Frye = Bullet Twister, Enhanced Stand, Thermal Payload , Missile Volley Rayguns Doug, Yelv, Mia = Pathogen Blast, Gravity Blast, Clarity Ray, Beam Bomber Longswords Gwin, Frye = Ultraslash, Magnum Edge, Burning Slash, Defensive Stance, Rising Blade, Tornado Blade Assault Rifles Gwin, Irina, Alexa, HB = Takedown Shot, Quick Cannon, Overclock, Assault Hammer, Power Dive, Burst Grenade Psycho Launchers Hope, L, Murderess = Starlight Kick, Tacit Censure, Gravity Lunge, Stellar Ray, Astral Protection Knives Hope, Irina, Celica, Mia = Smooth Recovery, Black Butterfly, Dispel, Full Specs, Black Bane Javelin Boze, Alexa = Maximum Voltage, Vortex, Arcing Horn, Overwhelm, Raijin, Spiral Horn Sniper Rifles Boze = Slayonet, Shrapnel, Eagle Eye, Sidewinder Avatar Longsword = True Stream Edge, Blossom Dance Sniper Rifle = Afterburner Javelin = Balance Breaker NOTE: Some of these arts can only be used by some party members, and the Avatar if the affinity mission required to get it is complete. Some are not avaliable till the end of the game. Skills Mechanoid Slayer, High Tension, Knight's Soul, Agile Gunslinger, Mindscape, Machine Gunner, Stand Strong, Shield Screen, Long Topple, Fortified Flesh, Healing Aura, Steel Flesh, Dismantler, Resistant Flesh, Extra Armor, Supreme Sword I hope this information will help those who have problems in the future. You can always fight it your own way, but u can use as much of this info as you want. Category:Blog posts